Operation: FORMING
by Gothica13
Summary: Operation Z.E.R.O inspired me, how Abby got Nigel to join the Kids Next Door. Pretty basic story, only two partschapters....whatever.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW NUMBUH 5 GOT NUMBUH 1 TO JOINED THE KIDS NEXT DOOR…….HAPPENED IN THE Z.E.R.O. MOVIE, I KNOW BECAUSE I HAVE CAPTION WHILE THE REST OF YOU HAD TO LISTEN VERY CLOSLY THROUGH ALL THAT NOISE………

PART ONE:

OPERATION: F.O.R.M.I.N.G.

FINDING

OR

RECEIVING

MATURE

INCREDIBLE

NEWS

GREATLY

Abigail Lincoln was anxious young lady, she had braided hair and her lucky T-Shirt on which was just blue with white strips, her sister Cree had told her all about Kids Next Door and how they fight against adults and their evil ways. Cree always hated the name Abigail, she would always called her sister Abby because it was cuter. Abby had walked down the street and was hoping to play with her good friend Nigel Uno.

It was her first real friend (Besides her sister). Her mother was born in France and met Nigel's father in England while she was in college, they were roommates and became close friends. So while Abby's mother was visiting the Americans where she met her future husband, Nigel's father stayed in England where he met his future wife. Abby's mother told them in letters that she was not coming back and that America was beautiful and full of lots of opportunity, she gave them her address if they wanted to visit.

For years she wrote about her two children growing up and such, first a boy, and then a girl, she then wrote down that she was pregnant again. At the same time Nigel's mother wanted a child and she too became pregnant. After Nigel was three years old they decided to move to America to live near Abby's mother and her three year old daughter, Abigail.

And thus they were right and Abby and Nigel got along great. Now Abby was seven and she learn of an amazing group of kids who fight adults, she was already enrolled in the Kids Next Door training, but she didn't want to be lonely in the training so she decided to tell her best friend Nigel and get him to join.

"Oh, yes and hello Abigail." A man with a British accent said when he answered the door; he was Monty, Nigel's father.

"Is Nigel here?" Abby asked in her sweet, sweet cute voice.

"Oh, yes he is upstairs playing with 'Hot Wheels' I think it's called." He said letting the Numbuh five in. Abby climb the stairs and walk into Nigel's room. She found a little boy who had wild brown hair, a red shirt on, and some plain shorts.

"Hi Abby, want to play Hot Wheels?" Asked the young Numbuh one.

"Sure, but I've got something to tell you." She started. "Have you ever heard of the 'Kids Next Door'?"

"Yes, but I don't know exactly what they do."

"Well they fight adults who make us do horrible things, like clean our closets, take out the trash and even turning off the TV."

"Whoa, that;s crazy. Well I'm glad those kids can fight for our rights." Nigel said.

"Yes, but any kid can be one, and I do mean _any_." Abby said.

"Oh, I know what this is about, I know when you come up with plans; you want me to join." Nigel said.

"Yeah!"

"Well that's you, that's not me." He said.

"What are you talking about, it is you, you told me when you came to America that the guard asked you to clean your pockets and there were weapons in there. You were born to be an operative." She said.

"I don't know. I like how things are."

"Well just wait until we go to school where adults run with a royal hand."

"But school's alright."

"To the untrained eye! I'm telling you, weird things go on in school, and it's to keep us kids from having fun." She said. "Cree tells me all about it."

"I don't know. I mean I might not meet their standards, I might find out that I'm not good enough and that my weapons are just stupid toys." He said.

"How about this, if you join, and you get to be an operative, you get to pick your own numbuh." She said.

"Don't you mean 'number'?"

"No, the Kids Next Door says 'Numbuh' because it sounds cooler."

"Well can I be the leader of my own team?" He asked.

"Yep, if you are one of the honor students of the Kids Next Door training program, you get to be one of the leaders of a sector. And then you can pick your own team." She said. "But when you do pick your own team, I want to be a spy on your team."

"Wouldn't you want to be a leader too?"

"No, you can't have two leaders in one team." She said.

"Not even second in command?" Nigel asked.

"No, I just like to sneak up on people while they don't know. I want to be the 'cool one', like Cree!" She said.

"Well Cree seems more like the 'fast one'."

"Well, I want to be a spy, yeah." She said.

"Why are we talking about this when I don't even know if I want to be part of the Kids Next Door?" Nigel interrupted. "I don't know yet."

"Oh come on Nigel, it would be fun, and I won't join them unless you join them." She said shaking Nigel to say yes.

"Well, I'll try it, but if I don't like it I'm quitting."

"So you'll do it? Cool!" She screamed.

"You know, if you want to be the 'cool one' you might want to take it down a notch."

"Right, right." She said.

"So when can we go to the academy?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll send them a notice that you want to join too." She said, and she was about to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" She asked.

"Don't you want to play Hot Wheels?"

"Oh right, sorry I'm just so excited!"

"Remember, 'cool one'." Nigel said.

LIFE BEGINS WHEN THE WHOLE WORLD SHUTS OUT AND THE EARTH EXPLODES WITH JOY OVER THE NEW FORM OF GOVERNMENT……..THIS HAS NOT HAPPEN YET NOR WILL HAPPEN…….EVER…….OR UNTIL A WOMEN BECOMES PRESIDENT. (CAMPAIGN FOR NEW _FEMALE_ PRESIDENT, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN FOR A WHILE, BUT THE EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM) **HILARY CLINTON**!


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH, SO YEAH………..

It was the week from Hell—oh excuse my German, it was the week from heck, dozen and dozen of kids were all trying to make it into the Kids Next Door, where it was run like an army camp. The running in the morning, the routine of saving dummies from everyday adults situations, and the taking orders from kids who were only a little older then them.

The operatives were strict, the kids were tired, and some of them were crying for their mommies, those kids didn't make it, the rest did.

The operatives were reported to their rooms at night, they were put on strict diets and exercise daily, all this to be in the Kids Next Door. The future Numbuh Five love the military training, it almost seem she was born to be in the military life, that's probably why she wanted to be Kids Next Door. The future Numbuh One was tired and got hungry, but he didn't complain, even though Abby almost force him, after he got there, he realized he liked it.

If he got in the Kids Next Door, he would feel like a hero, he wanted to be the best, and he knew Abby was right, he was born to be a Kids Next Door. He knew Abby would get in all right, this kind of thing wasn't hard for her, she had a nick for aerobics and flips and turns, while still thinking on her feet, it was hard to say where she got it, but Nigel's bet was on her sister.

In the Kids Next Door training, you are trained to be suspicious of all adult (Of course, with the exception of your parents), how to spot a kid in distress, and to think of an escape route on your feet.

Nigel completed most of the training, but the one he had difficult on was planning escape routes. Though Abigail, as usual, succeeded in that course, Nigel had only one more chance to get complete it or he would fail. So Abby decided to help him.

They met up in the cafeteria after training hours.

"Now, one of the things you need to think about while you're looking for an escape route is to always stay alert, never get distracted," Abigail started. "And to always ask yourself 'Will I survive that?' You don't want to fall into a pit, and that's all you plan, because you won't survive it if you don't have a backup plan."

"Right, got it." Nigel said.

"Now I want you to try and find a way out of the cafeteria, and I'll pretend I'm an adult, first you need to know how to think quickly, don't just look at a route and go there, you need to know what else when you get there, a back up plan." She said. "So now think, I'm attacking." She said as she made adult noises, that adults make.

Nigel looked toward the window, but it was too narrow, he looked at the back door, but it was just too far. So while he was dodging Abby's attacks he tried to think of a way to get all the way to the back door until he came up with a simple answer: RUN. So he run away toward her and headed straight for the doors, but he was too slow and Abby caught him.

"Don't ever run, you need to find another way to get out of here. Fly, jump, swim, kick, fight, beat, dig, swing, row, push, but don't ever run." Abby said. "In your case, I suggest jump, but that's just me."

"But how do I jump?" He asked.

"Don't you remember that you have to use your karate skills to get out of here." She said. "There is always a way out, remember that."

Final destiny awaited Nigel Uno, but he knew well he failed it all. The day of his test he did everything right, everything right of finding an escape route, all but the fact that he forgot to tie his shoes, sending him to the ground where the 'adult' caught him. He was dismissed as he waited for his results.

That night he told Abigail, and wishing her good luck in the K.N.D, but as soon as Nigel turn to the door, Abigail wouldn't let him go, and ask him to stay because she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"I have a plan, but you need to stay here." She said as she quietly jump out of her window from her dorm.

She snuck quietly to the main frame room where a giant computer has all of the new recruits grades in it, she pry opened the door using her key locking skills by using a pin she found on the ground. She heard footsteps approaching, so she hid behind the other side of the wall.

"….yeah, so our plan worked and got a kid as the President….."

"….how did you manage to do that? Gore was ahead because of Florida, wasn't he?……"

"…..Not anymore because of a little K.N.D touch by January Bush will swear in as President and we'll have a kid in charge……."

The coast was clear and Abigail got the door open.

"That was easy." She said. She went inside. They were lasers everywhere. "This isn't."

She used her 007 moves, as she sportingly bended her body in the way she wanted too, to go through all the lasers. She used her computer skills to break in the file that contain new recruits final grades. She opened up Nigel's, it read: F. Abby broke into his files and change all the other grades he had an A, changing his grade from an F to and A, but before Abby could log off she notice something, only the honor students could make leader, but even with Nigel's new grades he couldn't make honor role, it was filled in by another group.

Nigel wanted to be a leader, but the only way how was to change the other honor students grade so Nigel could take the spot. Abby didn't fill right changing anybody else's grade to let her friend rule, but she did saw that_ she_ was consider one of the honor students, and even though she had a big swap of pride of her grade, she swallow her throat closed her eyes and changed her grade to a B+, making Nigel one of the honor students.

Of that moment she felt 'cool', she was still, her heart changed a beat, it was a slow motion one. All her pride was buried in her, she started to have sense.

She went back to her room to search for her sisters hat, the one she earned when she completed her second mission, that's when they decided to send her to Kids Next Door training, so she could be on a team of her own. She put it on.

"Abby, are you okay?" Nigel said.

She covered her head with that cap, and even put the rim over her eyes.

"Numbuh five's fine." She said.

"Whose numbuh five?" Nigel asked.

"I am."

"That's going to be your numbuh?"

"Yes, numbuh five's favorite numbah is five."

"Why do you keep referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Because," She said. "It sounds cool."

-THE END

YEAH OKAY, SORRY, TURNED 16, GOT A JOB, LONG STORY………….


End file.
